Argus Limited
For the train of the same name, see Argus Limited (train). "Argus Limited" is the sixty-seventh episode of RWBY and the first episode of Volume 6. It premiered in select theaters as a part of a collaboration with Fathom Events on October 25th, 2018. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on October 27th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 3rd, 2018. Summary Team RWBY, along with Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren, are seen fighting Grimm on top of a train. Oscar Pine, who climbed along with them, warns everyone about a tunnel, leading the Huntsmen to go below the train cars. The White Fang Throne Room in Mistral is then shown, where Adam Taurus slaughters everyone inside, claiming the throne to be rightfully his. Still, Adam is clearly uneasy at an utterance by one of the soldiers, that "the Belladonna girl" still has control over him. At the Mistral train station, Qrow Branwen walks along the crowds to send a letter to James Ironwood, telling him he knows more about the Battle of Haven that occurred two weeks prior than the official story released. While Ruby Rose and her friends wait to board the Argus Limited, they are greeted by two Huntsmen, Dee and Dudley, who are also assisting in protecting the train. Blake says her goodbyes to Ilia Amitola, who is taking part in the new Faunus movement led by Ghira Belladonna, and the two hug. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive to see Blake off, with Sun telling her that he and his team are taking a trip to Vacuo to better himself as a team leader. Blake thanks Sun and kisses him on the cheek. While on the train, a group of Manticores, led by a Sphinx, attack the train. Dee is apparently killed by the Grimm while Dudley activates the train's defense systems. Team RWBY, Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Oscar join the battle, leading to the scenes that appeared in the opening. Oscar adamantly tells Dudley to shut off the turrets as it only draws the Grimm towards the passengers. A tunnel approaches, breaking Dudley's arm in the process. After Qrow argues with Dudley about the turrets, Ruby and Jaune convince Dudley to shut them off; Jaune uses his Semblance to mend Dudley's broken arm. Ozpin shares with the group that Grimm are attracted to the Relics, which is why they attacked in the first place. Ruby formulates a plan: Team RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar will stay behind to fend off the Grimm with the Relic on them with the back half of the train while Jaune, Ren and Nora evacuate the passengers to the front half. Jaune uses his Semblance to amplify Ren's Semblance, allowing them to hide the train full of passengers and safely get away from the Grimm. Team RWBY, Oscar and Qrow manage to defeat the rest of the Grimm, but the back half of the train crashes when the Sphinx spits a fireball as it is killed. No one is harmed, though the group is unexpectedly joined by an elderly woman: Maria Calavera. Transcript }} Characters *Ozpin *Ilia Amitola *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Maria Calavera }} Trivia *A clip from the episode was released on IGN two days before the episode's debut. *One of the White Fang members mentioned that Adam abandoned their people and fled the scene at Haven Academy. This is a callback to "Haven's Fate" when Adam's plans fall apart and he flees capture. See Also *Inconsistencies *Battle Pages **Argus Limited vs. Manticores and Sphinx * Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 01 00003.png|Ruby and Weiss fight the Manticores... V6 01 00006.png|... along with Blake and Yang. V6 01 00012.png|Ruby use her Semblance to pull her and Weiss into safety. V6 01 00014.png|Adam ponders his fate after he slaughters his remaining followers. V6 01 00025.png|Dee and Dudley introduce themselves. V6 01 00033.png|Sun gives Blake a temporary farewell. V6 01 00035.png|Blake kisses Sun on the cheek before their departure. V6 01 00043.png|Dee takes on the Sphinx by himself. V6 01 00048.png|Qrow fights Grimm with the other heroes. V6 01 00063.png|Ruby formulates a plan in the tunnel. V6 01 00089.png|Team RWBY, Oscar and Qrow survive the crash... V6 01 00090.png|...only to find an old woman also did. Video RWBY_Volume_6_Exclusive_Sneak_Peek_Who_Needs_Bodyguards%3F-0 Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6